1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns clamps to stabilize end-to-end locations of nearly abutting bar or beam structures. It is more specifically concerned with a clamp to stabilize the relative end-to-end positions of nearly abutting beam structures by utilizing prongs or tabs which are bent or deformed to secure the clamp to the beam structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telephone central offices use cable racks to support heavy loads of unsecured cabling on extended runs between separated equipment areas. These cable racks normally have a ladder-type configuration having two long side-rack bars connected by a plurality of cross-frame bars. In order to maintain a safe working area these cable or ladder racks must be securely supported and fastened. At points where one cable rack is joined with another the cantilevered termination of the side rack bars or ends must be clamped to prevent relative motion between them due to the weight of the cable load. A prior art clamping arrangement utilized to secure these relative positions is disclosed in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 discloses a clamping arrangement which comprises two channel clamps 10 which are positioned opposite each other to clamp the opposite sides of the ends of two nearly abutting rack bars 1 and 2. The two channel clamps 10 each include a centrally drilled hole so that a bolt 11 can be passed between the nearly adjacent rack bar ends to secure the two clamps 10 together and against the opposite sides of the rack bars 1 and 2. This clamping arrangement positively secures or stabilizes the relative end positions of the two rack bars 1 and 2. However, it requires an installation procedure that includes the handling of four separate component parts, namely, two channel clamps, a bolt, and a nut. Assembly requires the two clamps to be positioned to align the bolt holes of the clamps, the bolt to be positioned in place, and finally securing the bolt with a nut by wrench. It is desirable to have a clamp which is embodied in a single, unitary device and which does not require the relatively complicated manual assembly of carefully positioning the clamp to be able to use a bolt and nut and the subsequent securing of the bolt.